Autumn (Repost)
by Diamondsunrise
Summary: Edward Cullen is a ruthless business who knows what he wants and how to get it. He has his eyes set on SWA. Bella Swan will do anything to save her father's company. But just how much is she really willing to sacrifice for her father? (Olderward)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is based on Autumn of the Witch by Anne Mather. I had posted this story previously but there were direct inserts from the original work, that is not allowed, so I deleted the original post re-worked it and now repost it. I hope to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Twilight nor Autumn of the Witch. No infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Edward Cullen was a ruthless business man who knew what he wanted and was not afraid to get it no matter the cost. At forty he stood at six feet five inches and had a commanding presence about him, he could always turn heads just by entering a room. He had gorgeous green eyes on a well defined handsome face, his untamable bronze hair and tall muscular built completed his gorgeous physique and he had a face and body that made men jealous and women drool, with desire and lust. His good looks, devilish charm and immense wealth made him the object of many fantasies.

Edward had always known the effect he had on others especially those of the fairer sex, and had been using it to his advantage all his life. When he was a teenager he used his looks and charms to woo the girls in his school and sometimes even the divorced mothers or wives of husbands who were too busy to satisfy their wives. Later in life he used his charm and influence to dominate in business and rose to the top, where he was intent on staying.

Walking into his home office he saw his right hand man and long time friend Peter Marshall sitting there waiting for him.

After greeting his employee, Edward never one to beat about the bush got right down to business. "So Peter tell me how are things going with the SWA deal?"

"Straight to the point as usual I see." Peter said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"I've never seen the need for beating about the bush; my time is too precious to waste."

"Well I was able to make offers to Mrs. Swan and Mrs. Evans. – Swans wife and his sister, both women were open to selling their shares and are willing to work on a deal with you." Peter informed his boss.

"That's wonderful. You did great as always Peter. I always knew I could count on knew. I hope you didn't find it too hard to do." Edward said as he took a cigar from his drawer and offered one to Peter.

"Edward you know I take no pleasure in this kind of business." Peter said as he took the offered cigar and lit it.

"Did you find out anything useful?"

"Mrs. Swan is drowning in debts and is likely to accept anything we offers, she seems to have little to no loyalty to her husband and his business. Swan's sister – Susan Evans has had a tense relationship with her brother for years, apparently they had never been very close but when Swan married his new bride within months of the death of his late wife who was apparently best friends with Susan. The siblings had a big falling out, as she thought he remarried too soon and she did not and still does not like Renee – the new wife. So of course she will take a good offer for her shares especially if it means going against her brother who if fighting dearly to hang onto the company." Peter informed Edward of his findings.

"Ah, a little family drama I see, well all the better for me. Have you gone over the contract?" Edward asked as he pulled on his cigar before puffing out the smoke.

"I have and I have to say it doesn't look good for Charlie Swan, the poor man stands to be kicked completely out of his company." Peter said feeling bad for the poor unfortunate man.

"He made his bed now he has to lie in it. He is the only one responsible for this; I wanted to have a nice clean merger right from the start. But he thought he could be smart and tried to under hand me and this is what happens to him as a result. I make no apologies for the actions I was forced to take. Swan has no one to blame for his foolish business decisions."

Peter had to admit that Edward was right, Swan Western Airlines had been slowly declining in business and profits had increasingly dropped over the last four years. Swan was about to find out the kind of man he tried to trick. Edward was not a man to be messed with, he could break a man before he even knew what hit him and as such was not someone to be messed with. People quickly learned that when Edward wanted something nothing and no one could stand in his way, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Peter I can tell that you have no interest in this kind of business and take no pleasure in carrying it out, so I will take care of it from here on out." Edward offered.

"I can do it." Peter said not wanting to be perceived as weak.

"I don't doubt you capabilities Peter. But I need someone who is not afraid to make the tough call."

"I assure you Edward I can handle it."

"I am aware, but I will still be taking over. You will of course be accompanying me, the next time we meet with them." Edward said.

"What exactly are you intentions Edward?" Peter asked his boss, he knew that whenever Edward was this intent on getting something he always had a reason that was not always obvious.

"I want certain connections that will be given to me with access to SWA. I have no intention of letting Swan become aware of this however. That way we can afford to be blasé about the whole deal, no pressure on our side."

"I'm confused, what do you plan on doing?" Peter asked, lost as to what his boss was playing at.

"I intent to stretch out the deal, have a little fun." Edward answered nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me you plan to bankrupt the man?" Peter asked, fearing the answer.

"Goodness no, even I'm not that ruthless and heartless. I just plan to play with him a little; scare him. He has given me enough trouble already as it is. I think it's time we give him a little trouble see how he handles it." Edward said a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

Peter knew that look all too well it meant that Edward Cullen was up to no good and he pitied the fool who he intended to mess with in this case that poor fool happened to be Charlie Swan. "Edward surely it is enough that you plan to take over the man's company whether he likes it or not."

"This is nothing but a game of business Peter, Charlie Swan needs to learn that he is playing with the big boys now. He needs to learn that I could crush him if I wanted without as much as a second thought. But I'd like to believe I am above that , so we will not cheat him out of his company, what we are offering them is more that generous."

"I guess you have a point."

"Come now enough of this business talk, I can see that it is wearing you down. Let's go visit Lizzie I am sure she will be delighted to see you."

Standing up from his chair Peter looked to his boss smiling for the first time since they began their discussion. "It never ceases to amaze me how you can go from talking about bringing down your competitors one minute to suddenly being Lizzie's doting father the next. You give me whiplash with the sudden change."

Laughing at the comment Edward turned to his friend and employee. "I don't intend to have Swan waste my money or my time Peter. But do tell, is it the captivating Mrs. Swan that has you hesitating to pull the punches Peter, I have never know you to be so conscionable about a business deal before." Edward teased.

"I barely know the woman, I am sure you have a more extensive knowledge of her than I do." Peter said as a deep blush spread across his face.

"I guess I may, but we can both admit that she is significantly younger than that husband of hers. So it is not hard to imagine that she may need someone to give her a little excitement." Edward said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"I am sure she realized how much older than her he was when she married him. After all she is not his first wife; he had already been married before with a daughter." Peter said, blushing even more at what Edward was not so subtly implying.

"Well then if it was not Renee Swan that caught your eyes maybe it was Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan that has caught your interest…."

"I am not interested in Swan, his wife or daughter. So please let's change the subject. I thought we were going to visit Lizzie that is a much more enjoyable way to spend my time than gossiping with you."

Edward decided to drop the subject for now, as he led the way out of his study and towards Lizzie's nursery.

* * *

Elizabeth Cullen was an enchanting child. At three years of age she was small and slender and extremely feminine, all thanks to her grandmother who made sure that even though she lived in another continent and without a mother she never lacked a female influence in her life, especially with all the shopping they get done whenever she visits her granddaughter, who was living too far away in her opinion. Elizabeth's complexion matched that of her father's, just as her long silky hair had the same bronze color as her Father and grandmother Esme Cullen. Her green eyes were big and bright in her small face and her features, bearing a striking but feminine resemblance to her father, charm and all. She was all Edward, there were very little signs of her mother in her; something her father was thankful for everyday. Lizzie was the only person in Edward's eyes who could do no wrong, his entire world revolved around her.

Lizzie was in the nursery with her nanny, Emily West, and when her father opened the door her enormous green eyes lit up with happiness as they darted to his matching green eyes with great excitement. Then she left what she was doing forgotten as she ran to fling herself across the room and into his arms.

Edward caught her up in his strong arms, swinging her high into the air before allowing her to fall against his chest where she wound her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey Lizzie bear," he exclaimed, "Peter is here. Are you going to greet him?"

Lizzie lifted her head from her father's shoulder her eyes twinkled at Peter as she saw him for the first time since they entered the room. "Hello, Uncle Peter," she said smiling. "Have you come to stay with us?" She asked her pseudo uncle.

Peter glanced down at Edward who was now bending down to Lizzie's height. "For a little while," he replied gently. "But you are looking particularly lovely today, Liz. Is that a new dress?"

Lizzie glanced down at the daisy covered sundress she wore. "Grandma bought it for me." She said a big smile gracing her beautiful face. "Do you like it?"

"I do, it's a very lovely dress, for a very lovely girl." Peter agreed.

"Grandma and I went shopping when she was here, last time. But that was many, many, many days ago, these many, right Daddy?" She said as she held up all ten fingers to show how long ago her grandmother was there. "I miss her."

"Don't worry Sweetie; I'm sure you'll see Grandma soon." Edward assured his daughter. He had been considering moving back to New York a lot lately. He had moved to his Sicilian home right after Elizabeth had been born to escape the memories that surrounded her birth and the pain her mother had caused him. Being in New York at that time had been too hard for him, especially with the media speculating about Elizabeth and the circumstances surrounding her birth. But it had been three tears now and Lizzie need to have family near her especially since she did not have a mother and his work kept him busy and he did not get to spend as much time with her as he would like.

"So tell me Sweetie, how are your lessons coming along, Lizzie? Have been learning your numbers and letters of the alphabet?" He asked, changing the subject.

Lizzie scrunched up her nose. "Yes, Daddy," she answered hesitantly.

Edward frowned at her scrunched up face. "Is that true, Elizabeth?"

Lizzie pressed her lips together. "But it is so difficult," she exclaimed. "I cannot make these letters and there are too many numbers. I cannot possibly remember them Daddy."

Peter glanced at his boss and long time friend. "Surely she is too young for a formal education, Edward," he commented, surprised that Edward had already had Lizzie having formal school lessons.

Edward shrugged his wide shoulders. "They are not formal lessons, Peter. They are just little exercises for young little minds. My daughter should not find them impossible. She is a very intelligent child and should be coping with it. I know she has the potential all she needs to do is focus."

Peter shook his head. "Is Emily the one teaching her?"

"Let's put it this way, when I am not here Emily supervises her lessons," said Edward carefully. "Oh, come on Peter! It is not that important. Lizzie needs something to occupy her mind and time. We both know that she is an intelligent child. In England children her age are already in school and do the same if not more."

Peter sighed. "Even so, I am sure that Emily does not have the credentials to be teaching her, no offense to Emily."

Lizzie who had been listening to the interchange, between her father and pseudo uncle now said: "Can I stop my lessons for today – now that Uncle Peter is here?" She asked hopefully.

Edward's eyes and demeanor softened as he looked at his beloved child. "Of course, Liz," he said. "How about this, we all go out for a nice day of fun, just, you, me, Peter and even Emily?"

"OH, Daddy!" Lizzie's face lit up with excitement.

"But the Swan deal –" Peter began to say, when Edward smiled at him.

"Which Swan?" he questioned lightly. "Like Lizzie, I am putting aside my problems for today. Come, Peter! Do you not find prospect of taking out my yacht for nice sail appealing on such a beautiful day?"

Peter relaxed. "I most definitely do. I can think of nothing more delightful, especially in the company of the enchanting Elizabeth Cullen." Peter said as he scooped up a giggling Lizzie into his arms.

* * *

"Peter, if you were in my position, what would you do about Swan?" Edward asked as he slid his dark sunglasses off his face to rest atop his head. They were lounging on the deck on Edward's yacht, each enjoying the sun, the cool breeze that blew as they sailed and a good cigar while Lizzie ran around with her nanny Emily.

Peter took a drag of his cigar as he contemplated the question before finally answering it. "I don't know what I would do." He answered honestly.

"Look at all the details Peter, think about the whole picture. Charlie Swan tried to use us to make money to save his company then back out of our deal. Now that he's been caught he still thinks he can call the shots." Edward said getting annoyed just thinking about what the man planned on doing.

"I see your point." Peter conceded.

"I don't see how he didn't anticipate this happening. The company has been heading south for years." Edward commented.

"I know. I still feel sorry for the man. He has had that company in his family for generations and to be the one that loses it must be a hard pill for him to swallow." Peter observed, thinking of how Swan must feel in the current situation.

"It is a harsh world we live in my friend. And in business we cannot always be compassionate, or else everyone will use that as an excuse to walk all over us. Then we would find ourselves in a position not very different from Swan's. And if the roles were reversed don't think for a second that Swan would hesitate to destroy us. That is just the way business and the world as a whole works. We have to learn that in order to get to the top and stay there we have to make some hard calls."

Peter nodded his head; there was definitely truth and wisdom in Edward's words. If anyone knew what it took to get to the top and stay there it would be him, after all he had been there for the last fifteen years. A Peter glanced over at Lizzie who was frolicking around while Emily kept a watchful eye on her; he decided to change the subject. "Edward, have you ever thought of marrying?" He asked as his eyes shifted from Lizzie to her father.

Edward, who was caught off guard by the sudden change of subject, was very surprised by the question. However when he did finally answer his reply was a firm, "NO!"

Peter observed him for a minute, his posture that a mere minute ago was relaxed was now tense and his face was marred with a deep frown. "Surely, you see the need for a woman in your life. It has been three years now since Lizzie's mother died. Lizzie is a young girl, and she needs someone besides her nanny, she needs a woman, a moth—"

"I know that your intentions are good Peter, you have been a dear friend for many years. But there is nothing more to be said in this discussion. What Kate did to me was unforgivable and unforgettable; the only good she has ever brought into my life was Lizzie. Now I need no woman about the house, no companion for my future years. If it is my other desires that needs to be taken care of, rest assured that there are plenty of women to satisfy it without me putting a ring on their finger. What more do I need?"

"Edward there is still Lizzie to consider." Peter said trying to get Edward to see reason. "As she grows and matures into a young girl, she will need a woman's guidance. She will need a mother's gentle touch, something that as much as you love and adore her, you cannot provide."

"I am sure my mother will be happy to assist with that in whatever way she can." Edward replied getting annoyed with the direction this conversation was headed. "I think your time would be better spent looking into your own affairs than mine." Edward said with a tone of finality in his voice which Peter knew meant the end of this discussion.

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter we meet Bella!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I neither own Twilight not Autumn of the Witch.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Slowly walking down the stairs Isabella Swan could clearly hear arguing. She knew that the arguing coming from the library, and knew it could only be her father and her step mother. She could distinctively make out Renee's high pitched annoying voice. She could also hear her father's deep voice as he raised it in objection; he was usually a calm easy going man, never one to raise his voice unnecessarily. But Bella knew that Renee would soon tire him with her persistent nagging. As Bella finished descending the stairs she paused on the landing, trying to determine what they were arguing about, without moving closer to their raised voices. It had become common place to find the two arguing as of late, Bella knew that her father was extremely stressed about the company's problems, and as a result his temper seemed to have a very short fuse lately, a fuse that Renee always seemed to be intent on igniting.

Moving off the landing Bella made her way across the lounge which was brightly lit by sun light streaming in through the windows. The room was large and beautifully decorated in matching furniture, rugs and curtains. There were also many beautiful paintings decorating the walls, many of which had belonged to Bella's mother and now belonged to her. She could remember years ago when they had just married, Renee wanted to get rid of some of the things around the house that had belonged to Bella's mother. And she was glad that her father had stood firm and pointedly refused until Renee finally backed down and left it alone. That did not stop her however from demanding to have many rooms redone to suite her taste.

Walking over to one of the windows that overlooked their perfectly manicured gardens, Bella found herself stealing many glances at her watch as she anxiously awaited Jake, who should be picking her up in a few minutes.

Jacob Black was the son of a pilot working for her father's airline. He was a twenty one years old, tall dark haired, very handsome man. They had been dating each other for almost a year now, they had made things official one Bella's eighteenth day, at her celebratory party to be exact. Though they were both still in college, her going to Harvard in Massachusetts and him going to Columbia here in New York, they made their relationship work, as they constantly talked to each other over the phone or on video chats or visit each other every once in a while, they managed to make it work. Bella really enjoyed spending time with Jake, he was very nice and easy good, she felt comfortable around him. Lately she could feel than things were getting very serious and she could tell that they were coming to a point in their relationship where he might soon propose to her. Their friends had already even begun joking about them being an old married couple, and they were always being invited on double dates or to couple events together. Even if they did get engaged now or anytime soon she was sure that they would not marry right away they would have to wait until they were both out of college and Jake found a job, which shouldn't be that hard since he was studying engineering and he currently had an internship at a very lucrative company which was interested in taking him on full time once he graduated. While Bella herself currently volunteered at in the children's ward at an oncology hospital, something she enjoyed and hoped to continue doing after college, and possibly marriage at least until she had children of her own.

She shook her head trying to get rid of all these marriage thoughts, after all she was only eighteen, and she was almost positive that had her mother still been alive she would not have even been entertaining the thought of leaving home this early in her life. Turning away from the window she caught a quick glimpse of herself in a mirror, and she had to really wonder if that troubled young girl was really her. All this arguing between her father and Renee has been wearing her out, even though she tried to tune them out, but she knew what a hard time her father was having and it bother her to see him so stressed. Renee was another story that woman constantly went about trying to start a fight with everyone, before she started arguing with her husband, her step daughter used to be her favorite target to pick a fight with, because she knew how to unnerve Bella. Bella never knew why she let Renee get on her nerves so much, it wasn't as if she was afraid of her, far from it actually.

The sudden loud ringing of the door bell frightened Bella, bringing her out of her thoughts. She must have been so caught up in her mind that she had failed to hear Jake's car when he arrived. Heading out of the lounge where she had been, she walked out to the hall right as her stepmother was exiting the library. Renee wore a condescending look on her face as she looked over her step daughter, her eyes raking over her from head to toe and frowning as if she was looking at something beneath her.

Ignoring Renee, Bella turned towards the door, where she could see Millie, the maid making her way to answer it, but instead of letting the maid get the door she told Millie she would get it and thanked her before tell her to return to whatever she was doing. Bella opened the door and saw Jake standing on the front porch, when he saw her at the door his eyes running over her appreciatively as he admired her beauty. When his eyes finally met hers, he greeted her with a warm smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Bella stepped aside and allowed Jake to enter the house where he saw Renee standing by the banister watching them.

"Hello, Jacob darling, how are you doing?" Renee drawled in her pretentiously nice voice.

"I am doing well, thank you Mrs. Swan. I must say you are looking quite lovely today Ma'am." Jake offered politely.

"Oh, you are too kind my dear." Renee pretended to be modest.

Grabbing her purse, which she had left on one of the couches in the lounge Bella returned to where Jake stood talking to Renee. "I'm all set Jake; I think we should be leaving now." Bella said as she grabbed Jake's hand and beginning to lead him out.

Walking outside Bella saw Jake's sports car parked in her drive way with the hood down. He led her to the passenger side and locked the door after she got in before running around to the other side, where he got in and they both buckled in before he sped away.

As the car drove away from the house Jake could see in his periphery as Bella's countenance visible relaxed. "Is Renee getting under your skin?" He asking, guessing at what her problem must be.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it. The woman is a piece of work. I just really wish I could stop her from sending my father to an early grave. Between her constant nagging and the problems with the company I don't know which will kill him first." Bella said as she heaved a sigh.

"Hey I know that this business with the guys from Cullen Enterprise is weighing heavy on everyone's mind, I even heard my dad talking about it. But I'm sure that everything will be fine, things will sort themselves out in the end, they always do. Just give it a little time." He said trying to reassure her.

"I wish I could see it that way, but I fear that things will never work out at least not in my father's favor. The company is his life and if he loses that then I fear it may just kill him." Bella said sadly.

"Come on Bella, don't think like that. That's a really pessimistic view of things, since when have you been the glass is half empty kind of girl? Besides from what I heard with the deal that Cullen purposed, your dad would remain in control. But I am happy that you have chosen to confide your worries and fears in me, it means that you see me as an important part in your life and that means a lot to me."

Bella glanced over at Jake and by the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice she knew where this conversation was headed and she suddenly got scared. She suddenly panicked for a short few seconds, as she realized that her feelings for Jake, whatever they maybe were not profound enough to head in that direction yet. And so she suddenly changed the subject and began talking nonstop about non consequential nonsense and about random events of her week.

She could tell that Jake knew what she was doing and she sensed that he was hurt by it but there was nothing she could do about that, she was just not yet ready to make a serious commitment to him.

* * *

Bella and Jake had a wonderful day out together. They had lunch at a nice restaurant, nothing fancy just a small deli nearby, after which they had plans to go see an art show which one of their mutual friends was exhibiting his art for the first time at a museum that he had been interning at. There would be a celebratory party held later in the evening at one of Jake's other friend's apartment to celebrate, the success of the show. Though Bella was hesitant to accept an invitation, after some convincing on Jake's part Bella reluctantly agreed to make an appearance, on the condition that she would not have to stay very long.

By the time Jake dropped Bella off at her house to return for her in a few hours it was already six. Stepping out of Jake's car Bella could see several cars parked in front of her house, the most notable was a shiny sleek black limousine. This really piqued her interest as she wondered who it could belong to.

"I'll swing by to pick you up in a few hours, so be ready to leave by nine ok?" Jake called from inside the car.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah no problem, I'll see you in a few." Bella replied sending Jake a smile before he drove off.

As she entered the house Bella could hear raised voices from the direction of the library. She could distinctively hear her father's raised voice among them and wondered if he and Renee were arguing yet again. Then she remember the cars parked outside and realized that they could not be arguing with each other since they obviously had company, because Bella knew how much Renee loved pretending that she was the perfect wife had led a picture perfect life. Therefore she would never be caught arguing with her husband when they were entertaining guests. That made her wonder who these guests could be that would provoke her father to raise his voice to such high decibels. Lately the only thing that could get such a rise out of the usually calm Charlie Swan was the proposed merger, could this mean that Peter Marshall had returned, with a new offer?

Curiosity got the better of her and Bella found herself heading towards the library where the voices got louder the closer she got. Opening the door she was greeted by a very crowded room, which she noted was probably due to the fact that everyone in the room was standing instead of making use of the many comfortable chairs in the room. She ran her eyes around the room making note of everyone present, there was her step mother - Renee, Harry Clearwater – the chief accountant of her father's company, her aunt Susan, her father who was leaning heavily on a table, there was also Peter Marshall from Cullen Enterprise and finally a man she had only ever seen on the cover of Forbes magazine and in the society section of the papers; he was none other than Edward Cullen, CEO of the corporation that wanted to take over SWA.

Upon Bella's entrance into the room all eyes swerved to her and for some reason her gaze was connected to Edward Cullen's intense green eyes and she found it hard to look away as she was mesmerized by their sheer intensity. He was so very unlike any other man she had ever met; he had this domineering presence that intimidated others without even trying. He was tall and muscular but by no means bulky; he had a certain animalistic attraction about him, and Bella had no doubt that he had women falling for him wherever he went. By the look in his eyes Bella could tell that he was well aware of the impact he had on the people around him and he took great pleasure in that knowledge and used it to his advantage.

"Isabella, my dear you have returned." Charlie called as he straightened from his hunched over position. "I guess you may as well be a part of this discussion since it affects you as much as everyone else here. No use keeping it from you seeing as you will find out soon anyways." Charlie said taking a calming breath before continuing, "My dear it would appear that my time has come to an end."

Bella looked at her father in disbelieving confusion as she quickly rushed over to his side. "What are you talking about Dad?" She asked as she speared a glance at the others in the room before returning her gaze once again to her father.

Renee who was standing off to the side was the one to answer, "Your father is just being dramatic. Mr. Cullen here was simply going over Charlie's position and how we will be moving forward from here on out."

"Daddy, please explain what is going on to me. Like you said I do have a right to know what is going on, so someone please enlighten me." Bella said, ignoring Renee.

"Your father tried to use the name of Cullen Enterprise and our proposed merger to raise money. He used my organization to dig his way out of a difficult situation. He wanted to use our name to raise enough money to save his neck then back out of the deal. I thought someone who had been in business as long as he had would know never to try such despicable tricks on a bigger corporation especially one the size of Cullen Enterprise, we have crushed bigger and stronger men than him, with no hesitation." Edward who had been quiet until then informed Bella.

Bella could not believe that her father would ever do such things and with disbelief clear as day on her face she turned and to him, hoping that he did not do what Mr. Cullen was saying and it was all just a huge misunderstanding. "Please father, tell me that this is not true?"

"What was done is already done and cannot be undone, so it is not important now." was Charlie Swan's response.

"Well what happens now?" Bella asked no one in particular.

"Cullen Enterprise will be taking over SWA." It was Harry Clearwater, the company accountant who answered her question.

"Wait, what do you mean take over? Swan's are still the controlling share holders; even if the business would go bankrupt, without help he cannot just simply take over like that."

"It is quite clear that your father can no longer run the company successfully. It is in the best interest of the airline." Renee said.

"Do I take that to mean that you are willing to sell your shares?" Bella asked her.

"That is correct." Renee replied.

"Still there is—"

"Bella – your aunt, she agrees with Renee for the first time ever I must say, I never thought I would see the day. They feel that it is better to make something now than hanging on and losing everything later." Charlie told his daughter.

"I don't know what to say." Bella said having no idea how to help or make things better.

* * *

Bella sat in her bed and turned to pick up her purse from where she threw it when she came in. Picking up her purse she reach inside it and pulled out her cell phone, then dialed Jake's cell phone number and waited as it began ringing.

"Oh, hi Jake, it's me Bella. Ok, so I don't think I'll be able to accompany you to the party tonight." She said when Jake answered the phone on the second ring.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Jake asked, the slightest bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"It's not something I want to get into over the phone."

"Has something happened? Does this have anything to do with your father and his company?"

"In a way I guess it does. But I do have a headache anyway, and I was really never interested in going to this party to begin with. But please don't let this ruin your night, you should still go."

"I wanted to go with you; it won't be the same if you're not there."

"I am sorry Jake. I have to go, but call me tomorrow, alright?"

"Yea sure, good night, I love you." Jake called into the phone.

"You too, goodnight Jake," Bella said before quickly hanging up, she always felt weird saying 'I love you' to Jake because she was never sure she meant it the same way he did.

After ending the call with Jake, she laid in bed just staring at the ceiling, when she closed her eyes she could remember the intensity of Edward Cullen's stare and just the memory of it managed to send a shiver down her spine. Shaking her head to dispel the images of Edward Cullen from her mind Bella got up from her bed and headed to her bathroom to shower and get dressed for bed.

When she was done showering she dressed in sleeping shorts and a tank top and plopped down on her bed with a book that she had started reading the other day. As she began reading she heard the house phone ringing but didn't bother moving towards the connection in her room since she wasn't expecting a call and all her friends would call her cell if they wanted to reach her.

She was however very surprised when a minute later Millie was knocking on her door and informing her that Mr. Marshall was on the phone for her.

Thanking Millie, Bella reached over to her night stand where the connected phone was. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Swan, this is Peter Marshall, I hope I am not disturbing you." Peter said into the phone.

"No, not at all, how may I help you?" Bella asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you had plans for this evening."

"May I ask why you would like to know?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would be willing to have a late dinner with me?"

"You want to have dinner with me?" Bella asked completely caught off guard by the request. A million thoughts ran through her mind at once. _Why was he asking her out? Would it be a good idea to accept?_ _Could this be an opportunity to help her father? Surely Peter Marshall must have some influence on his employer and if she could convince him to help her then maybe he could get Mr. Cullen to back down._ She thought as she contemplated accepting his offer.

Finally making up her mind she accepted the dinner invitation.

"Wonderful! I will be by to pick you up in say thirty minutes? Will that be enough time to get ready?"

"Yes, that will be enough time. I will see you soon." Bella said as she hung up the phone. She could feel a bit of excitement and anticipation as she rushed to get dressed.

When she had finished getting dressed and combed her hair she descended the stairs where she met Millie on the landing and was conversing with her when her father walked by.

"Bella, darling are you going out?" He asked as a smile spread across his face when he saw his daughter.

"Oh, yes Dad. Jake and I were invited to a friend's party this evening." She answered, half lying, they were indeed invited to a party but that was definitely not where she was going.

"Ok, well will he be picking you up then?"

"No Father, I will be um ah me—ah—meeting him there." She lied.  
"Ok, well then do tell him I said hello and have fun."

"Thanks Dad, I have to go now." She said as she rushed out the door right in time to see Peter pulling up in an expensive looking car.

* * *

Peter took her to a very fancy exclusive upscale Italian restaurant. Bella had heard about it before but she had never been there. It was said that it was very expensive and extremely hard to get a reservation, the most notable thing about the restaurant was its exquisite wine collection.

When Bella complimented the wine Peter smiled as he twirled his wine glass in his hands and took a slow sip before focusing his eye on her. "Yes, you are right, this wine is exceptional. It comes from a vineyard in Sicily. It belongs to Edward Cullen."

At the mention of that name Bella put down the wine she had been enjoying.

"I take it you are not very fond of Mr. Cullen?" Peter observed.

"I hardly know the man." Bella replied, but she did not deny it.

"However you still find his actions distasteful?"

"Well obviously, my father is the one who is suffering after all."

"Right, your father – Charlie Swan."

"Why did you ask me here tonight, Mr. Marshall?" Bella asked the question that had been on her mine since he called her.

Ignoring her question he asked her instead: "What do you think of this establishment?"

"I like it; it is very calm and inviting."

"Yes I agree, it belongs to Cullen Enterprise." He informed her.

"Mr. Marshall, please answer my question."

"Peter, you can call me Peter."

"Alright then Peter, tell me why you brought me here, why you wanted to meet me at all."

"I think you should first know that I had nothing to do with what happened earlier today. It was beyond my control."

"That is very hard to believe."

"And why is that so? Edward Cullen is a man set in his own ways and no one can _make_ him do anything. I have no influence over his actions." Peter told her honestly.

"No influence at all?" Bella asked disappointed, her only hope of helping her father now gone.

"No not even a little. If you had planned to somehow try to change his mind through me, I will am sorry to inform you that I cannot help you. But if it helps, please know that I have tried, but like I said Edward is not easily swayed. I really do wish I could help. "

"Well thank you anyway; I really appreciate you trying to help my father."

"I was not trying to help your father Isabella. I was doing this for you and only you. I invited you here tonight for purely personal reasons. I have found myself undeniably attracted to you Isabella and I want to make my feelings clear to you and let you know that I have nothing to do with your father losing his company." Peter told her as he reached across the table to take her small hand into his larger one.

Bella was completely caught off guard by his admission; the thought that he may be interested in her in such a manner had not even crossed her mind. She had no such interest in him and the only reason she was even there was to seek help on behalf of her father.

"Peter. I am grateful to you for trying to help my father, well me, but I think there has been some horrible misunderstanding here—"

"That is my very thought as well Ms. Swan." came a very cold harsh response that frightened both Bella and Peter. As Bella extracted her hand from Peter's grasp and Peter suddenly rose to his feet and turned to face a very livid Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I neither own Twilight nor Autumn of the Witch.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Standing there in all his glory was a very livid Edward Cullen. He stood there by their table with a very dark dangerous look in his eyes; it was obvious that his rage was boiling deep within him. Bella who was completely caught off guard by his sudden appearance could feel her body tremble for the shock and from the anger rolling off Edward Cullen. She found herself wondering just how long he had been standing there listening to their conversation and just how much he had heard before he chose to make his presence known. She wanted to say something but words failed her as she sat there looking at the seething man standing before her. Peter seemed to be in the same position as her as he stood up and listened while Edward ripped it to him in Italian. Bella who had taking Italian in high school but was in no way fluent could only make out enough words to know that Cullen was really ripping Peter to shreds with his harsh words and Bella was very grateful that she could barely understand the words spoken.

Bella thinking that both men were too caught up in their confrontation to take any notice of her grabbed her purse and made to sneak out while they were distracted. Right as she got to her feet and was about to leave she felt a hand tightly grip her wrist.

"And just where do you think you are going Ms. Swan?" Edward asked as he pierced her with his green eyes.

Wincing in pain, as he tightened his grip on her, she said, "Please let go of my hand Mr. Cullen, you are hurting me."

Edward relaxed his hold on her but he did not let go instead he said, "Sit down."

"I do not work with or for you. You cannot simple order me to do your biddings."

"Really now?" he asked an amuse smile stretched across his face for a second before he turned his gaze to Peter and said something to him in Italian that Bella believed roughly translated to _'I'll deal with you later,'_ before returning his gaze to Bella. "Do you think there is something extraordinary about Ms. Swan? Something that makes you, unlike everyone else above intimidation or control? Well in that case I must inform you that you as just a susceptible to dominance as anyone else."

Bella's only response was to send him a death glare.

"It would be interesting to see what Charlie Swan's response would be if he were to learn that his precious daughter was having a clandestine meeting with my assistant—_the enemy _as I'm sure we are viewed." Edward said as he studied her for her response.

"I am only here to seek help on behalf of my father's company. This is not a personal meeting."

"Oh really?" Edward asked as an amused smile appeared on his face. "Any you expect them to believe that?"

"Is it your intention to inform them of this meeting?" Bella ask fear creeping into her voice, the last thing she wanted was for her father to get the wrong idea about this.

"I have not decided yet. I might if it is to my advantage or just for entertainment." He said nonchalantly.

"Edward please—" Peter said trying desperately to reason with his employer.

Ignoring Peter's plea Edward pulled up a third chair to their table and sat down. "Sit Peter, we have plenty to talk about."

Once they were all seated Edward waved over a waiter and ordered a bottle of champagne. In what seemed like no time later the waiter returned with the champagne in a bucket of ice and extracted the cork before pouring a little in a glass for Edward who tasted it, and then gave the waiter the go ahead to fill their glasses.

"Would you like anything else Mr. Cullen?" the waiter asked when he was done pouring their champagne; Bella could hear the reverence and respect in his voice. It made her sick.

"That will be all. But how are your parents doing? I heard you mother was sick a while back I hope she is well now." Edward said to the waiter whose face lit up with a smile when Edward asked about his family. Bella was surprised to hear the genuine interest in his voice.

"Oh, they are well Sir, Mother was down with a terrible case of the flu, but she is all better now. She would really like a visit form you now that you are in town." The waiter answered.

"I shall, when I have some time. Do tell her I said hello." He said with a smile as he dismissed the waiter.

As the waiter left Bella felt when Edward turned his attention to her. Even with her head down and her eyes glued to her hands that were resting in her lap she could feel the intensity of his eyes boring into her, and the feeling unnerved her, which she was sure was his intention.

"Ms. Swan, am I to believe that your intention here tonight was to try and convince Peter to assist you in somehow swaying my decision to take over SWA?"

"You are well aware of my reasons for being here tonight Mr. Cullen, so why bother asking?"

"Why must you concern yourself so much with your father's company? I know that you have no intention of working there once you graduate college. So why are you that worried that your father will lose it? Maybe you are concerned with losing you inheritance. I can assure you that we will be generous with what we pay for the shares."

"That is a really stupid question, this has nothing to do with whether or not I inherit anything, I don't care about the money. Besides how to you know what my intentions are after college?"

"Let's just say I like knowing all there is to know about the people I do business with and that includes knowing about their families as well." Edward said taking a sip of his champagne before he continued, "I must say that your father is not the first nor will he be the last that has met such a fate. Had he not tried to trick my corporation, we would have settled this with a nice clean merger."

"And my father would have only been a figure head at that point there was never a win for him in this."

"What is so wrong about him being a figure head, wouldn't that have been better than what he is left with now?"

"My father is a very active man, the company is his life he needs to be involved in it if he loses that he loses everything."

"He will have a lot of money from the shares, and he still has a daughter and wife. I think he could do a lot worse than that."

"I know my father you do not."

"I'd say that's quite obvious." Edward said as he studied her. "Tell me Ms. Swan, just what were you planning to do to convince Peter to help you tonight? From the way you are dressed in that tight tiny black dress, I can only imagine."

"How dare you?" Bella said shocked that he would imply that she would use her body to get her way.

"Edward, she was only here to defend her father. I am sure Elizabeth would do try to help you just the same—" Peter tried to defend her before Edward cut him off.

"Peter, be quiet, this discussion is between me and Mr. Swan. If you find it impossible to keep your mouth shut, then feel free to leave. We all know why you are here and why you wish to defend Ms. Swan. But she will not be needing a knight in shining amour tonight, so either leave or shut up."

It was hard to tell who was more embarrassed from Edward's words; Bella for what he was implying that she planned to do with Peter or Peter who was chastised by him.

"I will not sit here and be insulted in this manner by you." Bella said as she began to get to her feet before Edward pulled her back down into her seat.

"I am not done with you yet. Peter, since you want to be involved in this conversation, why did you just bring up Elizabeth?" Edward asked as he studied his employee.

"It was just an example Edward; I meant nothing more than to make a point."

"Ok, well I think you have just given me an idea."

"And what idea would that be?" Peter asked, as he tried to act nonchalant.

"Well recently you have been saying that Elizabeth needs someone—a woman." Edward said as he pulled out a cigar, lit it and puffed on it a few times before exhaling.

It suddenly dawned on Peter just what Edward was hinting at, "Surely you don't mean—?" he said as he looked first at a confused Bella then back at Edward. "You cannot be serious Edward. Isabella—is, she, you can't—"

"And why not Peter?" Edward asked his stuttering employee.

"She—I—you couldn't possibly want to—" Peter stuttered as he struggled to find his words, he could not believe what Edward intended to do. "You know that this is not what I meant."

Bella, who was sitting there listening to the two, was very confused by what was happening. She knew that whatever they were talking about involved her somehow, and based on how Peter lost his color when he realized what Cullen was talking about, she knew that it did not bode well for her. Suddenly she did not want to find out what they were talking about. She remembered them saying something about an Elizabeth, and she wondered who that was, maybe a girlfriend? She tried hard to remember anything she had heard about Edward Cullen. She had never bothered to read the society page so hardly knew anything that was written about him there.

Edward then turned his attention back to her and Bella felt herself tremble with apprehension. "I think you will do just fine." He said as he appraised her as one would appraise something before they bought it.

"What do you mean, you think I will do just fine?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the two men, trying to find some answers.

"I have a young daughter; she's only three years old. I am the only parent she has and she needs a companion, someone she can turn to in times of trouble, someone to guide her. It is difficult since we have been living in Sicily, since after her birth. It is not easy to find someone to care for her there seeing as the young girls marry and have families of their own and the old women aren't the best company for an active young child. I have recently decided to return to the States and will now be residing in my home in New York. I think you living with us will be perfect for her, like I said she needs a companion—a woman to care for her."

Bella sat there staring at him, confused and amused at the same time. She could not believe that he would sit there and expect that he could just dish out orders that she not only become a companion to his daughter but that she live with them. '_The nerve of this cocky, self-absorbed bastard._' She thought.

"Mr. Cullen I cannot remember telling you that I was interested in a job offer from you. I am quite happy with the volunteer job that I currently have. Not that I would ever be interested in working for you anyway."

When she was done another one of his amused smile made an appearance on his face. "Ms. Swan I don't believe you fully understand what it is that I am proposing. That would probably be my fault, but before you make your decision, I would advise you to fully consider the terms and condition."

"Please explain to me what it is that I have misunderstood?"

"Well, we all know that in order to save his company your father needs money. I am willing to draw up a contract that will provide your father with enough funding to turn around the airline and make improvements to ensure profits and success. There are of course certain conditions, one of which being that he will not be a competitor to any other Cullen Enterprise owned airlines, rather his company will be providing services to an additional client base. I will not intervene in any way with his running of the airline granted that he abides by the rules and conditions set forth."

Bella was at a loss for works, she did not know how to react to what Mr. Cullen was saying. She was being given a chance to save her father and his company. This was better that she had hoped to achieve tonight when she left home. But it seem too good to be true, what would it really cost her to accept this offer?

"You are willing to give my father the money to finance SWA, if I agree to be your daughter's companion and agree to move into your home?" Bella asked trying to make sure she understand what the proposition was before she made her final decision.

"Something along those lines, yes." He answered her as he refilled his glass and then took a sip of champagne, followed by a puff of his cigar.

"But, could you not finance my father's company and find an agency to get a qualified companion for your daughter? Surely they would be better suited than me."

"That is my offer Ms. Swan, take it or leave it."

"But I already have a job, I work in a hospital, and I shall be returning to college in Massachusetts, where I live on campus! Do you expect me to leave it and come live with you and be your daughter's companion?"

"Like I said Ms. Swan I have made my offer and the decision is yours to make. There are colleges here in New York that you can attend, you will however have to commute from my home, to classes and back daily. I will not ask you to give up schooling, as for your volunteer job, I must insist that if you accept this offer you will have to give it up."

"I have a boyfriend, how would it look for me to just move in with you. We – we are expected to get engaged at Christmas."

Bella knew that that was not exactly the truth, though she could sense that Jake was getting close to proposing, they currently had no plans to get engaged at Christmas, but Cullen had no need to be aware of that. Not that he seemed to be bothered in the slightest bit by the news.

Peter on the other hand was not as indifferent to her news as his boss was, "You didn't tell me you were in a relationship or that it was so serious that you are planning to be engaged soon." He said clearly angry.

"You did not ask and I did not feel that it was your business or your concern."

"Well Ms. Swan what is your answer?" Edward asked bringing back Bella's attention to him.

"I would like some time to think about it before I decide."

"Time is a precious thing Ms. Swan, and I do not have a lot."

"Surely you do not expect me to just make such a big decision at the drop of a hat."

"Any why ever not? If you think about it it's really simply: will you save your father and his company or will you allow him to lose it? You are the one who said it would kill him to lose it."

"You cannot put this on me, that is hardly fair or just."

"Life Ms. Swan as you will come to learn is neither fair nor just. I must take my leave now, I am sure Peter here will accompany you home. I give you until ten tomorrow morning to make your decision. Here is a card; you can call the number on it with your reply. You need only say yes if you accept or no if you do not." Edward said as he stubbed out his cigar and stood up. "Good night Ms. Swan, I will be expecting your call. Peter walk with me."

Peter rose to his feet and followed Edward to the door and the two spoke for a few minutes before Edward glanced over at Bella then walked out of the restaurant. When he left Peter stood there for a few second before making his way back over to the table where Bella was now standing with her purse in her hand and ready to leave.

* * *

As if to further irritate Bella, as soon as she entered the house she encountered Renee in the hall as she was making her way to the stairs.

"Well, look who we have here, if it isn't Mother Teresa who has finally decided to return." Renee said as she sneered at Bella. "Do tell where it is that you have been?" Bella was all set to ignore Renee and make her way up the stairs, but Renee's next comment stopped her in her track "Jacob, stopped by tonight. He came to check on you, see how you were doing since apparently you weren't feeling well when you phoned him. So you can imagine his surprise when your dad told him that you said you were meeting him at a party. Clearly you were lying to someone, well everyone since you were neither with Jacob nor were you sick."

"What did Jake say; when Father told him I had gone out?"

"He was obviously confused and angry that you lied to him, and went out even thought you had he believe that you were sick."

"Oh, crap, this is not something I want to deal with right now. Shit, shit, shit."

"Ah, language, surely you know that such language is unbecoming in a young lady." Renee said a smirk on her face. "Where were you really, and who were you with?"

"I am an adult, it is no concern of yours where I was or who I was with." Bella replied.

"I'm sure I could make a few guesses. I know you could not have been out with any of your girl friends, or you would not have lied to Jacob, all they guy friends you have are friends with Jake as well so it can't be them. Let's see, could it be the handsome your Italian fellow, Mr. Marshall?" Renee asked.

"You are wrong." Bella lied the last thing she wanted right now was for Renee's to make up a romantic relationship between her and Peter and run off to her father to tell him.

"Am I?" Renee asked studying Bella. "Well then who could it be that you lied to both your father and Jacob to run off with?" Renee asked now getting irritated, when suddenly a thought popped into her head. "Surely you did not sneak off to go and see Cullen, to beg on your father's behalf." Renee could tell from Bella's reaction that she was close to the truth. "Isabella Swan, I swear that if you mess this deal up and we lose this very generous offer for our shares, and then lose everything later when the company goes bankrupt, I will—"

Bella turned on her heal and ran up the stairs to her room slamming her door and blocking out Renee's rant and threats.

* * *

At exactly ten the next morning Bella picked up her cell phone and fished the card Mr. Cullen had given her the night before out of her purse. Sitting on her bed she dialed the number on the card and brought the phone to her ear as she waited for someone to answer at the other end of the line. On the forth ring a very gruff deep Italian accented voice answered the phone. Before she was allowed to even talk to Mr. Cullen the man who answered the phone had to verify who she was and if Mr. Cullen was available at the moment to accept her call.

Finally after waiting a whole seven minutes Edward Cullen came on the line. "Have you made your decision yet Ms. Swan?" He asked, no hello, good morning, how are you doing? Just straight to the point.

"I have." Bella answered.

"And what have you decided?" he asked sounding bored.

"Yes, I have decided to accept your offer." She answered and she could already hear the dial tone, he had hung up as soon as she uttered 'yes'.

Putting her cell phone on her bed Bella got up and left her bedroom to search for her father, she would have to find some way to explain this to him, without giving him the full story.

As she left her room and descended the stairs she saw Millie.

"Good morning Ms. Bella, how are you doing this morning?"

"Morning Millie, I am doing well, and how are you?"

"I am well Ms. Bella. Would you like anything this morning, maybe a cup of coffee or tea?"

"No, but thank you Millie."

"Ok, are you sure you are ok Ms. you look a little faint." Millie said realizing that Bella was looking a little pale.

"I am fine Millie; just a little tired is all." Bella assured the maid. "Have you seen my father?"

"Yes, he is in the library, but he is on a call." Millie told her.

"Ok, do you have any idea who he is on the phone with?"

"It was a Mr. Cullen I think."

"Ok, thank you Mille. I will be joining him there."

"Ok, Ms. Bella."

As Millie walked in the opposite direction, Bella took a deep breath and headed towards the library. When she got there the door was slightly ajar so she pushed it open and walked in closing it behind her. She saw her father seated in a comfortable leather chair, with the phone to his ear. He looked up at her when he heard her enter the room, but did not otherwise acknowledge her presence as he listened intently to the man on the other end of the line. There was a look of shock and confusion on his face and he glance up at Bella several times as he continues to listen to what he was being told.

Well now Bella knew that she did not have to come up with a story on her own as to why she would be moving into Edward Cullen's home to be a companion to his daughter. Even thought she had no idea what she would say if she had to explain it to her father, she was mad that Edward went ahead and told him without informing her first. The man was such a control freak.

"I must say that this comes as a complete shock to me. I had not the slight idea." She heard her father saying, as he gave her a meaningful look.

Bella really wanted to know what Edward was saying to her father, it seemed that a whole lot more was been said that there really was.

"As I said this is coming as a complete surprise to me. But if this is what she, well what you both wish to do then I guess, that is all there is to it then. I wish she had told me sooner of even told me herself, but it is what it is I guess." Charlie said.

Now Bella was really getting confused and was very anxious for her father to get off the phone so she could ask him what Cullen had said to him.

"That is ok. Where SWA is concerned I must inform you that I am very pleased, with your offer. I hope I don't come off of uncaring about everything besides the company, I just wish to convey my gratitude and happiness." Charlie said into the phone.

There it is, it may as well be signed in ink, or set in stone, there was no backing out of the deal with Edward Cullen now Bella thought as she saw the smile on her father's face and his eyes lit up, he looked happier than he had in weeks, maybe even months. Bella was now one hundred percent committed to moving into Edward Cullen's home and caring for his young daughter.

"Bella is here with me now, would you like me to hand the phone to her? Ok, well good, I will see you then. Bye for now." Charlie said as he stretched the receiver to his daughter.

With slightly shaking hands Bella took the phone from her father and gave him a small smile as she held it to her ears."Hello?" she said into the phone, she could not think of what he possible wanted to talk to her about; after all he was the one who just hung up on her earlier when she called him.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Ask your father to leave the room. I wish for you to be alone when we have this discussion." Edward Cullen ordered her.

She looked over at her father, who even though he could not hear Edward seemed to understand that she wanted to be alone. "I will give you some privacy." Charlie told his daughter before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm alone now. What exactly is it that you were telling my father?" Bella asked angrily, sounding a lot harsher than she intended.

"I have informed you father that I intend to back down and instead of taking over his company I will be financing him. He was of course very confused by my change of heart that is until I informed him, that it was the least I could do for my future wife's father. I informed him that you and I recently got engaged to be married."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I neither own Twilight nor Autumn of the Witch. All rights belongs to the rightful owners.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Taking a few calming breaths, Bella slowly walked over to one of the comfortable leather chairs in the library, sitting down she tried to calm down her nerves. She couldn't allow her father to see her in her present state. She had just gotten off the phone with Edward who had enlightened her as to what the conversation he had with her father was.

Not only had Edward informed Charlie Swan that they were getting married, but somehow, Edward had convinced Charlie that had been having a secret affair for several months and that was his primary reason for deciding to move from his Sicilian home to make him home in New York his permanent resident.

He told Charlie that they had met when they first began discussing the merger and decided to keep their relationship secret so it would not interfere with the outcome of the merger.

If there was ever anyone who could make that story sound convincing it had to be Edward had used her acceptance of the offer he made last night to manipulate her into complying with this deal. He knew that she would have flat out refused his offer last night had he told her of his full plan.

But by only telling her half the story, he made it easier for her to accept. And then he beat her to telling Charlie about it, and by getting to Charlie first he was able to tell Charlie about their _'engagement'_. This way she could not back out of the deal. He knew that she would never do that to her father.

He knew that after he built up all of Charlie's hope, Bella would not be the one to dash them by telling Charlie the truth. So here she was stuck in an engagement and soon a marriage with Edward Manipulative Bastard Cullen.

Bella could not even consider an alternative solution; there were none that would not ruin any chance her father might have of recovering his business. She had to admit that Edward's plan was very brilliant and cunning and she would find it amusing or even praise his skill, were it not her who would be stuck with him for the rest of her life, or for as long as this farce of a marriage would last. She could almost cry at her misfortune, but she had to hold it together.

She would now have to go out into the living room and face her father and lie to him about meet, falling in love, carrying on a secret relationship and now getting engaged to a man who the very thought of made her blood boil.

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, she got up and left the library in search of her father who would no doubt want an explanation from her.

Walking into the living room she saw her father standing by the windows staring outside he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Father?" she called catching his attention.

"Isabella, my dear, is this all true?" he asked as he walked over to her taking her hands into his.

"Yes father," she lied to her father, hating it but knowing that she has to do this for his sake.

"Oh, Bella, why did you not tell me? I didn't even know you met Edward when he was here for the initial negotiations. I know that we haven't been very close since your mother passed and I remarried. But I thought you knew you could tell me anything, especially something like this."

Bella bent her head, "I know I can always talk to you Dad, I know that even though we haven't seen eye to eye in the last few years that you are there for me." she replied, before she recited the story Edward had fed her. "The thing is that Edward and I want to spend some time together just the two of us, as we explored what we feel for each other.

"We did not want what was happening with the company to interfere with our relationship or vice versa. We also knew that not everyone would understand or approve. But now that we have decided to get married well we have to tell everyone, especially since Edward has decided to finance the company instead of taking it over."

Leading her to one of the couches, where the both sad down, Charlie remained quiet for a few moments before he gave a shake of his shoulders. "Oh, well if that's the way of it, there's nothing more to be said. What about Jake? I thought you two were still going out, you went out with him even yesterday and last night you told me you were going out with him. But seeing as he was here looking for you I can only assume you were actually with Cullen."

"I was, and I'm sorry I lied to you about that, it's just that after what happened in the library before I left and you not knowing about the true nature of our relationship I didn't know what to tell you. As for Jake, I know that this is a pretty messed up thing to do to him, but it would never have worked, not even if Edward wasn't in the picture."

"Well be gentle when you tell him. I can only hope he doesn't take it too hard. I really thought you guys were serious."

Bella shrugged. "I think it was simply a matter of familiarity, and us getting comfortable together, there was no spark or excitement," she said, and now she was being honest.

"So you're really engaged to Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, really," Bella answered.

"And you are in love with him and he makes you happy?"

"Yes Father." Bella managed to look him in the eyes as she answered him, she would have to learn to lie about her feelings for Edward from now on.

"Ok that's good. I only hope this marriage is the right thing for you. You are still so very young and he's so much older and more experienced than you are, and he even has a daughter if I'm not mistaken. Have you met her?"

"Not yet, she is in Sicily and Edward didn't want to bring her here until everything was final for the move. Besides she's only three Father, I think we'll be ok. And I don't mean to sound rude but there is also a significant age gap between you and Renee and you two still got married. I love Edward and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, Daddy, he makes me happy." She lied to her father, because she knew if he ever found out the truth he would never allow her to go through with it and that would cost him his company and she could not let that happen.

She couldn't lose her father, he was all she had left after the loss of her mother and she was willing to do anything for him.

"Ok, I just worry about you. You are my daughter and I only want the best for you. Have you thought what marriage means? I mean—he's no inexperienced boy! And I have to tell you I just don't trust him, he's a ruthless man Honey." he moved uncomfortably, obviously finding what he had to say very difficult.

Bella drew away from him gently. "I know you will always see me as your baby Dad, but I am no longer a child, I'm an adult. I do know what goes on, you know. You have no need to worry about me, I know you don't trust Edward but trust me, everything will be fine." She said, not knowing if she was trying to convince her father or herself.

Charlie raked a hand through his graying hair. "Well, he'd better keep you happy, or he'll have me to deal with." He said as she gave her a small smile and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace.

* * *

It was around one o' clock when Millie knocked on Bella's door to inform her that Edward had arrived. Bella took a few moments to prepare herself before she walk down stair to greet her '_fiancé'_ who she should be '_head over heels in love with_.'

When she made her way into the living room, she found her father, Edward and Peter all sitting down sipping drinks Mille had just brought in for them and pulling on cigars.

Her father was the first to spot her as she entered the room. "Bella dear!" her father smiled at her beckoning her further into the room.

"Isabella, my love." Edward said as he put out his cigar in the ash tray next to him and stood, with a crooked smile on his face as he made his way over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Bella was taken aback by this action for a moment, she had never been this close to Edward and being in such close proximity did strange things to her body. When his lips touch her cheek she felt electricity run though her entire body, starting where his lips had been and spreading. Ignoring it she greeted him, "Edward, darling, I'm so happy to see." She said the words feeling like bile in her mouth as she forced the most convincing smile she could muster on her face.

"I was just telling you father about how delighted I was to get this business settled so we can begin making wedding arrangements." He said as he led her over to the loveseat he was occupying before she arrived.

"So, have you two began discussing dates for the wedding yet?" Charlie asked looking and his daughter and her fiancé, his future son-in-law and a man who up to a few hours ago he considered more of an enemy than a friend.

Holding Bella's hand and looking at her with a smile spread across his face, Edward answered, "We actually already have a date."

"Oh, you do? When will it be?" Charlie asked.

"August tenth," Edward answered again.

"But, that's only six weeks away, why the rush? You are not pregnant are you Bella?" Charlie asked looking alarmed.

"Oh, God no, Dad, I start school again in the fall and Edward and I wanted to get married and settled into our home before classes start, which will be two weeks after the wedding." Bella said coming up with the best excuse she could find. This was the first time she was hearing the wedding date but was not surprised it was so soon, Edward had made it clear over the phone he wanted it done as soon as possible.

"Speaking of school, how will you manage going to school in Cambridge, now that you'll have a new husband and stepdaughter here in New York?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Isabella will actually be transferring from Harvard to Columbia this coming semester. I already have someone working on the transfer." Edward answered for her.

"Ok, well it seems that you both have everything figured out. I guess all I can say is congratulations and best wishes to you both."

"Thank you Dad, that means a lot to us."

Renee chose that moment to walking in, having just returned from the salon. "What is going on?" She asked, her eyes focused on her stepdaughter and Mr. Cullen who were holding hands as they sat together in the love seat opposite her husband who was in an arm chair and Mr. Cullen's assistant who was occupying another arm chair in the room.

"Oh, Renee dear, come and have a seat, we were just discussing Bella's and Edward's impending nuptials."

"W—what?" Renee asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"It would appear that our Bella has been secretly dating Edward for the past few months and they have recently gotten engaged."

The look on Renee's face was priceless; she was completely taken unawares by the news_. So I had been right last night when I suspected that Bella had gone off to see Mr. Cullen. Only it wasn't for the reason i had thought. What would this mean for the shares that Edward had planned to buy? _Renee wondered as she processed the news._ "_Oh, well what does this mean for SWA?" she asked.

"Mrs. Swan I thought your first response to news of your stepdaughter's engagement would have been to congratulate her and offer your support. Not to inquire about business." Edward's reply was cold as his steely gaze bore into Renee.

"My apologies for my insensitivity, I was just taken by surprise. Congratulations to you both." Renee replied as she cowered under Edward's intense gaze.

"I don't mean to interrupt but lunch is ready, please feel free to make your way into the dining room." Millie called from the entrance of the room.

* * *

After lunch Bella accompanied Edward and Peter to their car. Peter entered the car as Edward stood outside with Bella.

"What the hell is this marriage deal about?" Bella spat the question as soon as they were alone. "You told me I would be your daughter's companion not your wife. We both know I have no interest in marrying you."

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking I actually want you for a real wife. This marriage will only be real in the legal sense. What I want is a mother for my daughter not a nanny. If I needed a nanny there are countless agencies here that can take care of that for me, besides she has a care giver who will be with her throughout the day while you are at school.

"What Elizabeth needs is mother's gentle love and affection, someone to guide her. I would expect that you of all people should know how much a girl needs her mother—"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I meant that seeing as you also lost your mother, you would be able to understand what she needs. And like I said last night I have done my research and I know how good you are with young children. Everyone at the hospital you work has nothing but glowing recommendations about you. And most importantly the children love you. That is why I want you to be my daughter's mother." Edward explained.

Bella stared at him not knowing what to say to his explanation.

"You did a good job in there today, very convincing." Edward said as his eyes studied Bella when she did not reply to his reason for taking her as his wife.

"Well you were a pretty good actor yourself. If I didn't know any better I would think you weren't a completely unfeeling, manipulative bastard. But alas I know better."

"I almost forgot, I have something for you." He said as if she had not spoken at all. He fished into his pocket and produced a small velvet box which he handed to Bella.

Bella took the box and opened it to find a breathtakingly beautiful engagement ring. It had a white gold band with tiny diamonds running along the entire circumference and a huge round cut diamond in the center. She was captivated by its beauty and was certain this ring easily cost at least a few millions. "Isn't this ring a bit extravagant for a marriage like ours?"

Edward took the ring from her and placed it on her ring finger, looking into her eyes he said: "I'm am worth billions, no one would believe that I gave my fiancé a less that eye catching ring to show the world that she is mine. This may not be a conventional marriage but the moment this ring went on your finger you became mine. To everyone except you, me, and Peter this marriage is real and we are very much in love, so you will act the part.

" I must warn you that I am not a man who shares what is his and as such I expect that you will be informing your little boyfriend that, whatever you may have had is now over." He said before turning and walking towards the car, "Oh, before I go, I'll be picking you up tomorrow at seven for dinner, dress nice, I intent to take you to meet my family." And he was in the car that pulled off, before she could even think of a response.

* * *

Bella sat on her bed as she reached for her cell phone dialing Jake's number.

He answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, Jake it's me Bella, I need to talk to you do you think we can meet somewhere?"

"Yea, sure, do you have any place in mind?"

"How about the La Push Café, in say one hour?"

"Ok, I'll see you there." Jake answered before they both hung up.

* * *

Bella got to the café before Jake, so she decided to grab a table and order a coffee while she waited.

The table she chose was off to the side of the café, it was secluded enough to give them privacy but open enough that if Jake didn't take the news well, he would not be able to get violent. She doubted that it would come to that but it never hurts to be prepared. She was caught off guard enough for one day thanks to Edward I think I own the world and everything in it Cullen.

The waitress was just about to take her order when Jake joined her, so he gave his order as well, before taking a seat across from Bella.

"So, Bella I really hope you invited me here to tell me why you phoned me last night calling off our plans claiming you had a headache. Only for me to show up at your house to find out that not only were you not there but you told your father that you were meeting me. I'm really confused here Bella, what the hell is going on?" Jake asked clearly annoyed over the whole issue.

"Jake, you have to believe me, I'm so sorry about last night. When I called you I really had no intention of going out at all."

"Then what happened? Where did you go and why did you lie about it?"

"I went to see Edward." She answered.

"Edward? Who the hell is Edward?" Jake asked confused.

"Edward Cullen."

"Why did you go see him? Is this about the merger again?"

"No, I went to see him for personal reasons." Bella answered as she looked into Jakes eyes and saw dread and confusion staring back at her.

"What personal business would you have with Cullen, Bella?" Jake asked dreading the answer.

The waitress chose that moment to deliver their coffee and Bella waited until she left before she replied.

"Jake, I hadn't told anyone this before, I actually just told my father today. But two and a half months ago I met Edward when he and my father first began business negotiations."

"Bella, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Edward and I have been secretly seeing each other since then and we recently got engaged." Bella said, guilt written all over her face. She felt bad for doing this to Jake but also because deep down she was relieved to end their relationship, which made no sense considering the situation she currently found herself in. "I am so sorry Jake it was never my intention to hurt you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? We have been together for almost a year and you have been sneaking around behind my back with another man for over two months. And now you're engaged to him? I guess this is why every time I so much as try to have a conversation about our future; you always get weird and change the subject. I can't fucking believe you." Jake hissed angrily.

Bella could see the hurt, anger and betrayal in his eyes. "I am so sorry Jake; I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why the hell did you string me along for months while you were seeing someone else?"

"I don't know. I am so sorry; you have to believe that I never want to hurt you, I just didn't know what to do." Bella said as tears ran down her cheeks, she could see how much he was hurting and even though she realized that she didn't love him the way he loved her, she stilled cared for him and it hurt to know that she was causing him so much pain because of her 'betrayal', in that moment she really hated Edward Cullen, for what he was making her do.

"I was actually planning on proposing. I had my eyes on a ring I was planning to buy. It's obviously nowhere near as big and beautiful as the one on your finger now." He said as he got his first glimpse of the ring on her finger as she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. "But even though it was simple, it was still beautiful, I guess, it's a good thing I hadn't bought it yet, huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Jake," she apologized again as she reached out to touch his hand that was on the table.

"Don't, just— please don't," he said moving his hands from out of her reach. "I need to go; I can't look at you right now." He said as he got up and left her there.

"Jake—" she called out to his retreating back, but he just kept on walking.

* * *

**AN: I want to thank you all for reading, adding to favorite, following and reviewing this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I neither own Twilight nor Autumn of the Witch**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After dropping Bella off at her father's home Peter drove to Upper East Side New York to Edward's mansion to see him as he was ordered to do.

When he entered the house he was told by Edward's butler – Marcus that Mr. Cullen was awaiting his arrival in his office. Thanking Marcus, Peter made his way to Edward's home office.

"Edward, you asked me to see you once I dropped Ms. Swan off at her father's residence."Peter said in a monotone voice when he entered the office.

"Have a seat. I'd very much like to discuss what the hell you thought you were doing meeting with Swan's daughter." Edward demanded.

"My meeting with her was for purely personal reasons. I had no intention of doing anything to compromise the company take over, not that either Ms. Swan or I had that kind of power anyways." Peter explained.

"Oh, so now it is Ms. Swan, earlier I thought you two were on a first name basis." Edward said as he studied his longtime friend and employee. "Tonight you went to that restaurant and acted like a silly love struck fool and I do not want to ever see a repeat of such nonsense. I need to know that as my right hand man you are able to make the hard calls and not let important decisions be affected by your emotions and personal feelings. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Peter answered, he knew that Edward saw emotions as a weakness when it came to making good business decisions and he usually was right, but not everything in life was a business deal. Sometimes one needed to use their emotions as their compass and emotions especially love can often be the greatest strength.

Edward sat back in his chair as he regarded his employee and friend. He was pissed at Peter for going behind his back and meeting with Isabella Swan but he knew that Peter would never do anything to jeopardize the company and its interest so he easily forgave his actions. "Good," was all he said.

"Edward what exactly is it that you are planning with this offer you made Ms. Swan. I am sure that you do not simply want her as a nanny; Lizzie has Emily who I am sure will agree to move here to take care of her. So what game are you playing?" Peter asked the question that had been bothering him since Edward mentioned his offer at the restaurant, he had his suspicions, but he really hoped he was wrong.

Edward smirked at Peter; he knew full well that Peter knew what he was planning. "There is no game her Peter, I think I am beginning to see logic in your words, you are the one who is always telling me that Lizzie needs a feminine touch in her life so I have decided to finally take your advice and give her one." Edward answered.

"I know what I said to you but what I meant was that you should find a woman, date her fall in love and marry her, not use the offer of helping Swan's company as leverage to make his daughter Lizzie's unwilling Au Pair, she needs a mother not another nanny." Peter argued.

"I have no intention to make her an Au Pair. I intend to marry Ms. Swan, and thereby giving Elizabeth the mother she deserves. Ms. Swan will be perfect for Lizzie, she is young beautiful, educated and above all wonderful with children, I think she is even better suited as a mother than the woman who gave birth to Lizzie. What more could I ask for?"

"You want to marry her?" Peter asked incredulously, when Edward finally confirmed his suspicions. "Edward, you can get any woman you want to marry you. Why must you choose Isabella, you clearly have no feelings for her."

"Peter this is not about me and whether or not I can find a woman. I have no doubts in my abilities, but I do not seek a real wife, I will admit that Ms. Swan is quite the beauty and I find her quite endearing, but my priority is and will always be what is in the best interest of my daughter. Right now that is finding her a mother as you have pointed out more times than I can count, I do believe that Ms. Swan will be the perfect person for that role." Edward said. He was very impressed with what he found out about Isabella Swan when he read the file with her background check. She is beautiful, smart, generous and strong, all great traits in a suitable partner for a man of his stature. He had to admit that she was rather very young but seemed to possess wisdom and maturity beyond her years.

"Edward you led her to believe that you are offering to finance her father's company in exchange for her being your live-in nanny. If she accepts that offer how do you plan on turning that into a marriage?" Peter asked.

"Tisk, tisk Peter." Edward said shaking his head as he looked at his employee, a mischievous smirk gracing his handsome face. "It sounds like you doubt me. It is not an _if_ but a _when_ she accepts. And as always I have everything planned. All you have to do is wait and see." Edward said confidently.

"I really should know better by now. What Edward Cullen wants Edward Cullen always gets consequences be damned."Peter said in a defeated toned, he really had feelings for Isabella, but it seems that he would have to get over it real quick.

"Peter I know you have a little crush on her, but I'm sure you will get over it in no time." Edward said as if he was reading the younger man's thought. "Besides weren't you seeing that girl that wanted to set me up with her friend? What was her name, Lisa, Laurie?"

"Lauren, I haven't seen her in weeks. It was just casual." Peter said. "When were you planning on telling me about this move to New York?" He asked turning the conversation away from him and his feelings.

Edward looked contemplative for a moment before he answered honestly. "I have been thinking about it for awhile. Elizabeth is getting older and growing up away from her family isn't good for her, she gets so happy when they visit and devastated when they leave. I just thing staying in Sicily isn't the best thing for us now. But I hadn't made any definite decision until you brought her up in the conversation at the restaurant tonight. That's when I came up with this plan."

* * *

**AN: Just a really short chapter the next chapter should be up in a few days.**


End file.
